The Best for Everybody
by Alicce13
Summary: After break a promisse, Yugi decides to do what is better. First Story. One-Shot.Rated T because have some violence and depression and cause I'm paranoid


Alicce: Okay, this is my first fic EVER.I wrote this because something similar happened to me, and I was depressed, and I decided to turn all my depression in a story and that's what it is.

Yami:I think I'm going to take a look...

Alicce's eyes shine in a hopeful form

Bakura; I think this will be a big piece of shit, just like everything that comes from her mind

Alicce falls on the floor in anime style.

Alicce: No one asked your opinion! By the way, read, rate and review. Do you think I'm a good writer or shoud I stop?

* * *

Disclaimer: I REALLY need to say I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh?

* * *

The best for everybody

"Hey, Yugi, wanna have a snack with us after the class?" asked one of his classmates.

"I want, but…" he replied

"You brought money today, didn't you?"

"I did, but…"

"But…"

"But I have to ask my grandpa before! He will get worried if I be late"

"C'mon, Yugi! Once in a while won't kill anyone, right?"

"I think not…"

"So it's a yes?"

"Okay" and took a deep breath "_I hope this don't get me in trouble_", he thought.

* * *

After the end of the class, he met his classmates:

"Ready?"

"We were only waiting for you", said one of them.

"Yugi!"

Then he turned back. Was Jonouchi, his best and closest friend.

"What's up, Jonouchi?"

"Where are you going", he asked, since his house and Serenity's school was on the opposite side

'I'm going to the café"

"But don't forget…"

"Here are you! Did you think you could escape?"The supervisor said

"See you later, Jou" Yugi said and turned again and started to run after his classmates

"Yugi…"

Then he arrived on the café, when they were waiting for him

"You are late! What were you doing?"

" I was settling some things. I know I have to do something today, but I just can't remember what!"

"Don't worry, let's eat!"

* * *

After some minutes eating and talking, a cell phone began to ring

"It's mine", Yugi said,let me see who is... Shizuka? She almost never calls me! Hello?

"Where are you, Yugi?"

"I'm on the cafeteria. Why do you ask?"

"You forgot?"

"What?"

"Nothing", in a tearful tone, and hangs up.

"What's up, Yugi?"

"Shizuka. She said I forgot something but…"

Then he remembered : He had promised to bring to Shizuka home today because Jonouchi had to stay in school and she couldn't go alone.

"Oh ,my God, WHAT HAVE I DONE?" and started running

"Where are you going?

"I have to fix some things! See you tomorrow!" If I stay alive, he thought

* * *

"_How could I be so stupid!, _he thought while running as fast he could, I_ forgot a promise I made to my best friend and his sister! Now she must been waiting for me by hours! I will never forgive myself if something bad happens… There she is! And she is with her mother… I have a bad feeling about that… But I deserve._

"Shizuka, I'm really sorry. I completely forgot that I had to bring you home. I know what I did was unforgivable...

"its okay, Yugi...

"Okay? You know what could have happened? You left her alone for 20 MINUTES!"

"Mom, he just forgot something. Everybody forgets things. Besides, I'm already 13! I can take care of myself!"

"But he made a promise!"

"Mom…"

"No, Shizuka. I deserve this."

"Yugi ..."

"I left you waiting for me around 20 minutes, while could happen anything bad with you. Besides, my best friend trusted me to take care of you, and I failed. I'm an awful friend."

"Don't say that!"

"He is saying the truth. At least he recognizes his mistake, but that doesn't left the blame of what you did!"

"I know… I must do what's better for everyone", he said with a tear on his face, and turned back.

"Yugi!" Serenity yelled, and started running after him, but her mother hold her arm.

"Where are you doing? I don't want you hanging out with this boy anymore!"

"He is my friend!"

"But…"

"Mom, what he did was a mistake. ONE mistake! Everybody make mistakes! I'm not going to stop being a friend of someone who have missed only once!" and take her arm out of her mother's and started running.

"Shizuka…"

* * *

Yugi arrived home and found his grandpa sleeping on the sofa. It made him smile. "So peaceful. I'm sorry you will miss me, but it's the best for everybody.", and went to the kitchen. Where is it? Oh, here it is. A knife. Everything I need. He admired his mortal instrument for a few moments and then went to his bedroom.

* * *

"Jonouchi, it's me!"

Oh, little sister, what's up?"

"I need your help!"

"What happened?"

"Well…"

Then Shizuka told all the story, since the moment her class finished until when Yugi walked away.

"He said: I must do what's better for everyone. What that means?"

"Shizuka, where is Yugi?

"I don't know, but I think he went home"

'Shizuka, meet me at the front of my school as soon as possible!"

"Okay, but, why?"

"I think that I know what Yugi said. Run!"

"I'm going!" " _I hope it isn't what I think it is…", _she thought

"_Yugi, I hope you don't do what I think you are going to do!"_, Jonouchi murmured to himself

* * *

"Everything calm, an ordinary day, isn't it?" Yugi said to himself, "Why did I mess up with everything? Jonouchi must hate me now for leaving his sister alone. My best friend hates me. With reason. " Then he sat down on his desk and started to write a note.

* * *

"Jonouchi!"

"Shizuka! Let's go!"

"Where are we going?"

"Yugi's house . We need to save him!"

"What's happening?"

"Yugi is a very instable person. Besides, he is very sensible. And dramatic."

"Do you think…"

"I hope not, but we have to make sure. Let's go!"

* * *

"Right, now that everything is done, I must make my last act" And took the knife.

* * *

"Grandpa!" Jonouchi called

"Uh? Oh, Jonouchi, Shizuka! What's up!"

"Yugi!"

"What?"

"We explain later. Now we must go to his bedroom. C'mon Shizuka!"

"Wait…" _I will follow them. I need to know if something happened to Yugi._

"Farewell, everybody" Yugi murmured

"_We're coming, Yugi. Hang on, just a little.", _Jonouchi thought

"_Jonouchi… Shizuka…Grandpa…Friends" _he thought and sealed his life.

"Yugi!" Jonouchi, Shizuka and his grandpa screamed when the opened the door. But it was late. Yugi was dead. And ,at his side, a little paper were was written: _I just did the best for everybody. Once in the life._

* * *

Alicce (With tears in her eyes): So dramatic, isn't it?

Yami/Bakura: ...

Alicce: I'm talking to you!

Yami:This...

Bakura: ...is...

Alicce(hopeful): Yes...

Yami/Bakura: THE MOST RIDICULOUS STORY I'VE EVER READ!

Alicce(crying): YOU TWO ARE SO INSENSITIVE!

Yugi: Okay, now you've gone so far!

Ryou: Say NOW that it was a joke!

Yami/ Bakura: What if we don't?

Yugi/Ryou(With anger in eyes): Do you really want to try?

Yami/Bakura: No, no. Alicce, it was a Joke! Your story is simply FABULOUS!

Alicce: Okay, don't need to imite Pegasus. You are scaring me... BTW, what didi you think about the story? Like it? Hate it? Think I should quite? Tell me!


End file.
